


Waves Of Destiny

by ruukuchairo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Darkness
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruukuchairo/pseuds/ruukuchairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a story of a boy who had a crappy life from the get go. no home, no parents, no Love. The only love he found was in a sertain holiday. a Holiday wich reminds him that they do excist.<br/>SRRY FOR BAD SUMMARY. MY FIRST YAOI AND ROTG. HOPE YOU LIKE :D oh, and btw, when i mean the darkness im tlkin bout the first person shooter game</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolauge: The star of a shitty life

Prolauge: Start Of A Shitty Life

 

I felt so lonely. I was inside a house. My house. I remember heat, flames. Yeah, now i remember, my house was on fire when i was little. i was siting there in the middle of my burning bedroom,crying. I was so scared. i believe I was 6 when this happened, then i see i believe a person inside the house. i looked closer and it wasn't a person,no it was......a rabbit? A big rabbit the size of a person. he turned around and saw me. He ran to me picked my up and said" Don't ya worry little ankle biter, ima get ya outta here mate." he saw my bedroom window open wide and began to charge at it about to jump out. right when we jumped out, a gas pipe exploded. He landed, on his feet, with me still in his arms. He looked down at me in his arms and asked" You alright there, ankle biter?" i looked at his face,studied his face.he had green eyes, his fur are different shades of blue, I love blue. I moved closer to his face and kissed his pink and blue nose,saying "Bunny!" He was shocked at what I did. He kissed my forehead and said" sleep lil ankle biter, you need to rest. after those words, i made a big yawn and snuggled closer to his chest and mumbled" mmmmmmy bunnyyyyyy...." 

*TWO HOURS LATER*

I woke up in a hospital bed. I look around trying to find my big bunny, but he was nowhere to be found. "Bunny?" i said , but there was no answer. i layed back down and went to sleep thinking' I now love bunnies' and then zoned in sleep mode.

 

AUTHOR NOTE: hey guys, hope you enjoyed. can't wait until i start the first chapter. im sorry i haven't updated my TFP book but i will i promise you that. I willl be making alot of stories. no't sure what but i will know tht i can finished one of these books by the end of the year. RUUKU CHAIRO OVER AND OUT***********


	2. Chapter 1 POWER OF DESTINY

Chapter 1 POWER OF DESTINY

*10 years later*

I slowly wake up as the snow falls apon my face. I start to open my eyes, but as soon as they open, i close them cause of it being so bright. that's what i get for sleeping under a tree for the night. My name i Lucas Mcloud. I am 16 years old and living on the streets in burge transylvania. This may sound weird and random, but for the longest time, i believed i the Easter Bunny, Santa, Tooth Fairy, and even that story of Jack Frost nipping at your nose. i never met any of them yet. i wish to meet them. 

i am about 6'3, dark blue hair,almost purple,completley whole white eyes, black hoodie with white lined vinyl, blue denim jeans, and black and purple etnies shoes. 

i looked at what time it is on a watch i pocketed from someone off their wrist. it was about 6:00 p.m. then i decided to take a walk and try to get some food from a trash can or somethin. people these day, they always throw stuff away, even throw away stuff thats not even open. i really hate people who wastes like that. it really pisses me off. well, i'm off to get some grub......maybe.

*2 hours later*

Later, that same night, i see childeren in p.j's riding down the street on garbage can lids. first wasting, now disturbing the peace?! what the hell! Well, anyways better find out what all the comotion is all about. 

*3 blocks later*

OH MY GOD! i can't believe they slid on this road for three blocks! Freaking adrenaline junkies, geez. i look over to where the kids are standing. their standing in the middle of the street, over near my favorite gas station, which i believe to have the best coffee in the world. and its cheap. i see the kids look all serious up in the sky. i look where they are looking and i see... a man. A man with a black trench coat, hair slicked back, floating up in the air, on top of what looks like a cloud of black sand. I move on my instincts and run and stand in between the kids and the trench guy. "Who are you?" I ask in annoyance. he looks at me and says " you can see me? OH this is rich. a teenager. seeing the boogeyman"  
I look him over for a moment. I replied with me saying" Really? i thought the boogeyman was a man made of a sach bag full of insects and creepy crawlies." "HOW DARE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU WITH FEAR FOR YOU INSOLENCE!" The so called 'boogeyman' yelled as he sent black sand our way. i look right at his face and said" I'm not afraid of you. i have nothing to fear since i have nothing to lose." i said calmy, not caring if i live or die.

As soon as the black sand it inches from my face i turns gold! it begins to circle around everyone and once someone touch the gold sand something would come out. for example when i touched it a gold heart came out and then a cupid came out and shot the heart through. i blushed and wondered how this gold found out his dream his desire. 

soon after the sand started to contract to one area where there stood a short man that looked like he was made from the gold sand. little did i know he was actually made of the stuff. i looked to the kids and they were waving at him. he made a bowler hat come out of his sand and tipped his hat to them. he looked up and pulled a rope of sand and then the guy that calls himself the "boogeyman' slamed into the ground. 

i looked at the smalll guy and thought *holy shit. that guy can pack a punch* the boogeyman woke up and fazed into my shadow. i looked at him and said "i woundn't be in my shadow if i were you." he looked at me like i was a joke and then he heard a vioce. " GeT OuT!!!!!!!" It sounded very demonic. the boogeyman screamed and he ran then got attacked by his nightmares. i looked back at the children and i saw four new people. one was very big, has a big white beard, russain hat, and russain fur coat. there was a girl that looked like a bird. bout 5'9 and has purple eyes. the next person is a tennager, like me. he has a blue hoodie, white hair, like snow,ocean blue eyes, skin tight brown pants, and barefoot. 

The last one was a big bunny, had multiple pouches on him, two boomerangs on his back, green eyes, about 7'0 i think. i looked at them and said" what? is there something on me?" the teen with white hair came up and asked" you can see us? how can you see us?" i took a glance at everyone, while saying" I never did stop believing. If it wasn't for one of you. i would've died when i was 6 in a house fire." Then and there the bunny eyes went wide and walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. i looked right back, with loving eyes. "I told you your my bunny." i replied smiling and also smiling with my eyes. 

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT TOOK ME ALL DAY TO WRITE I WAS GETTING WRITERS BLOCK LEFT AND RIGHT. SRRY FOR TAKING A BIT


	3. Chapter 2: Light in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: im srry bout the end of this chapter. it was being stupid so it didnt come out the way i wanted it to

Chapter 2: Destiny and Darkness

Author note: HEY GUYS EVERY ONCE INA WHILE I WILL HAVE A CHARACTER SINGING SO I WILL HAVE THE NAME OF THE SONG HERE AND THE SONG FOR THIS ONE IS :"Skillet Comatose" HOPE YOU ENJOY P.S LISTEN TO THE SONG WHEN YOU READ HIM SINGING :D

 

*3rd POV*

Everyone looked like they were about to ask a lot of questions, which Lucas did not want to answer. "Well i gotta go" he said as he ran off. "WAIT!" Bunnymund said as He ran in pursuit of Lucas. Lucas turned a corner. Bunnymund turned as well and found Lucas gone. "Dam!" cursed Bunnymund. He soon decided when he lost track of Lucas, to return to the other guardians. 

Bunnymund walked up to them while saying " I lost him." North came up and said " How you lose him bunny?" " I don't know he-he turned into an alleyway and he vanished. there was no sign of the bliker" North starts to pace and started stroking his beard in thought. after a minute or two of this action, he asked " We will find him in morning, We talk to him then, da?" Everyone agrees and returns to their homes, but Bunny. "Ima go an look around more for the kid." he says to North. North nods in reply and return home via snow globe. 

*Bunnymund POV* 

I just saw North go back to the pole. I began to look around the area where i was and found out i was at the children's park. 'Well, time to find that brumby. I thought. I started walking down the street of what looks like the market and begun heading to the forest. 'If I was that bliker, i would hide in the woods.' I thought, trying to think like a teen trying ta hide. 

I just walked in the forest now, for about three minutes and cam across the pond Jack if so fond of. I started to hear something. My ear twiched once or twice. I stood there quietly listening. I soon found out that it was someone singing. Quietly as i could, i started to follow the singing.

*Lucas POV*

I was running all across town for about almost ten minutes now. i finally got to the forest, gasping for air. I sat down on the closest rock and thought that this was a good place to hide. I don't know why but, when i saw bunny... i just counld'nt stay there. I didn't want to hurt him like i almost did the boogeyman, even though the boogeyman deserved it.

So i sat there and was listening to the forest for a bit. i heard crickets, the wind cooly blowing, and an owl hooting. "YoU ShOuLd Of LeT Me KiLl HiM!1!1" Darkness said. " No. like i said before and ill say it agian.(A strong man fights, a stronger man, learns to walk away.) Now why would I be saying this so many times to you? huh? Like your previous holder, your bent up on revenge, wanting to kill. I am trying to teach you self-control."

He did not respond after i said that lil speach. I began to get bored and tired, so like every time i sleep i sing to myself. Calm myself and my friend cause aparently he likes it too. So i took a slow breathe, and began to sing... ( 'I hate, felling like this I'm so tired,of trying to fight this I'm asleep,and all I dream of, is WAKING TO YOU) I started thinking about Bunny. He didn't change a bit since he saved my life. (Tell me, that you will listen You're touch, is what I'm missing) I always wanted to see him again. But now that i have this curse. I'm afraid of hurting him. (And the more I hide, I realize, I'm slowly LOSING YOU) I don't want pain. i don't want suffering. If god says i should be alone, then alone i will be. (Comatose I'll never wake up, without an overdose,OF YOU) *Bunnymund POV* I started to hear the singing getting louder and louder, the closer I got. About after a minute or two of walking, I see the teenager I was looking for, was, in fact, the one singing this song. (I don't wanna live I don't wanna Breathe 'Les I feel you next to me You take the pain i feel Waking up to you never felt so real I don't wanna sleep I don't wanna dream 'Cause my dreams don't comfort me The way, you make me feel Waking up to you, never felt so real) Why is he singing a sad song? Should teenagers be happy and care free? Something in his past made him this way. What was it? (I hate, living without you Dead wrong, to ever doubt you But my demons lay in waiting TEMPING ME AWAY Oh, how I,adore you Oh how I, thirst for you Oh how I, NEED YOU Comatose I'll never wake up,without an overdose OF YOU I don't wanna live I don't wanna breathe 'Les I feel you, next to me You take, the pain I feel Waking up to you never felt so real I don't wanna sleep I don't wanna dream 'Cause my dreams don't comfort me The way, you make me feel Waking up to you,never felt so REAL Breathing life Waking up My eyes Open up *Lucas POV* I heard a twig snap over at a nearby bush. "WHO'S THERE?" i yelled over. I waited patiently for an answer. There was none. "SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled. I heard rustling in the bushes. Soon after, a bunny came out. To be precise, Bunnymund. Author note: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. GONNA BE POSTING NEXT CHAPTER SOON. RUUKU CHAIRO OVER AND OUT***********


	4. Chapter 3: The story of Darkness

Chapter 3: The Story of Darkness

*Lucas POV*

Bunny was the one in the bushes? he was listening to me sing? but i thought i got rid of him at the alleyway. " What do you want?" i said backing slowly. "Easy mate i'm not gonna hurt you." he said slowly, calmy, and nicely walking closer to me. " I'm not afraid of you. im afraid of what i might do TO you." i said in a scared voice. "I don't think ya can hurt me mate." bunny replied, while smiling like I can't hurt him. 

"you have no idea what you talking about. you know nothing about me! YOU'VE DONE NOTHING FOR ME!" i finally yelled, back up against a tree, really pissed."YOU THINK IM HARMLESS! REMEMBER WHEN THE BOOGEYMAN TRIED TO HIDE IN MY SHADOW!? THEN SCREAMED AS IF HIS GUTS WERE BEING RIPPED OUT!" I yelled, once more getting even more mad. " ok, ok, you don't need to yell kid. Please calm down." Bunny tried to stay calm. Bunny thought 'The little bliker thinks he can take me on? heh, not a chance.' "DoN't JuDgE A BoOk By It'S cOvEr!" The darkness said. 

*3rd POV*

'What in the bloody hell was THAT?' Bunny thought. Bunny quickly looked over at Lucas and saw he was holding his head in pain. Lucas was screaming bloody murder. The teen's shadow begun to move. Dark tenacles started coming out of his back from the spine. Around this time, the kid was bawling his eyes out and still screaming from the agonizing pain. two demon like head came out as well. They begun to fight in front of the boy nipping at each other.

The boy's white eyes, glowed gold." ENOUGH!!!!!!" he yelled in deformed voice which scared the two heads and listened. Lucas and Bunny looked each other in the eyes and stared at each other. "Now you know my secret, my curse." Lucas said. His eyes started to tear up. Both shadow heads were rubbing their heads on his face trying their best to comfort him. " The funny thing is, the curse. It's my only family,my only friend." Lucas gave the heads a kind smile. As a thank you for them trying to comfort him. 

*Bunny POV*

That kid sure is something. He pretty much TAMED the Darkness. I looked over the cursed teen. He was petting the Darkness heads, smiling. 'Talk about cute smile' I thought. wait Why am I thinking that this teenage BOY is cute? I'm straight.......right?

"You ok?" the boy asked me. "Yeah, i'm alright mate. anyways why are you out here? Shouldn't you be at home?" I asked him. The teen flinched at what i just said. "Well..." he said, drifting off abit. "well?" i replied, getting slightly annoyed. "I live here in the woods." he finally said.

*Lucas POV*

The look he made when I answered finally was one of pity, sorrowful, and painful to see. I never did like people to pity me. "What's your name?" He asked. "Lucas Mcloud. what's your's?" I replied and asked back. "E. Aster Bunnymund. you can call me Aster." Bunny, i mean Aster replied. I was starting to be more calm and relaxed talking to him, now that i know his name i always called him Bunny or MY bunny.   
"Why did you call me Your Bunny earlier?" Aster asked. Oh shit! i forgot i called him that. gotta think of somehting. think think THINK! Should i tell the truth or lie? Or should i tell him That ill tell him later or let him figure it out on his own? "You need to figure it our on your own. I'm sorry." i told him. 

*3rd POV*

Bunny nods in acceptance. "well I gotta go" Lucas said. turning to walk away. "Wait!" Bunny said trying to stop him. before he could get even close, Lucas faded into the shadows and he was gone.

Author note: CLIFFHANGER I KNOW IMA JERK. GIVE ME A BREAK. WRITING IS HARD DX JK M JUST LAZY :D RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT***********


	5. Chapter 4: Winter Of Darkness

Chapter 4: Winter OF Darkness

*Aster POV*

The kid was gone. I wonder why he left so suddenly. Well, I'll keep looking with the others tomarrow. I decided to head to the pole to the the others of the news. I tapped the grond twice to summon a rabbit hole straight to the pole. Few minutes later i was at the pole, inside the workshop. "BUNNY! how was search? any news?" North asked me. I nodded in reply. "Oh yeah mate, I gotta tell you I got some news. The ankle biter is cursed with the darkness." I said quickly. "What? I thought we stopped the darkness with jackie estacado." Tooth said. "I thought that too, but he is living proof. I got the bliker mad and The darkness came out of his back." 

" Don't, when I found out. The kid has already tamed it. No north I didn't drink any eggnog, I'm telling the truth i saw it with my own eyes." I said, adding the last part before north could say anything. North took all the new information about the boy and soaked it in. He started stoking his beard while he was thinking. " Did you find out where he lives?"north asked. " He said he lives in the forest where Frost's pond is." I replied. 

"We shall go find him and speak with him in the morning." north said, as if waiting for someone to deny the timing he chose. No one refused. So the next day, we were going to find Lucas.

*Lucas Mcloud POV*

I just left Aster at the area where I was singing. I'm so embaressed right now. no one has ever heard me sing. Why was Aster looking for me anyway? He is quiet handsome.Wait....why am I thinking of him this way...? Ugh! I hate myself right now. He's a guy, I'm a guy. I'm human, he's a huge Bunny. PLUS HES HUNDREDS IF NOT, THOUSANDS OF YEARS OLDER THAN ME! what am I to do... 

I walked over to where i usually sleep and layed down. I just layed there for a bit, trying to relax. "WhAt Is WrOnG fRiEnD?1?" Darkness asked. I sighed, slowly thinking of a way to answer the question. " I don't know Darkness. Everything has been changing in my life lately. I'm not sure if i'm ready for change. the last time my life changed, I was all alone and saved by the Easter Bunny." I answered his question honestly. 

"FrIeNd No SaD. FrIeNd Be HaPpY. No LiKe JaCkIe." Darkness said sadly. His heads popped out of my shoulders and they looked at me, almost as if they're going to cry. his tentacles wrapped around me in comfort. I smiled at what he was doing. I didn't know a being of total darkness can be so kind. "Hey Darkness?" i said. "HmM?" in reply. "What is your name? I mean i've known you for so long and I always called you Darkness. I don't believe that's you name." I said questionly and honestly. 

"My NaMe Is LyKo LoNdOn MiLeS NeWtOn. FrIeNd CalL Me LyKo." Darkness answered. I smiled at his name, sure it was long, but I liked it. Especially his first name, lyko. "I like you name lyko. It suits you very well." I said to him with a smile. His heads did some what of a smile that would make anyone shit themselves, but he never scared me. lyko was always there for me. By my side through thick and thin. 

Noting that to myself, I grabbed both of lyko's heads and hugged them while I went to sleep. When I was holding his heads, I found out that he purrs. He was purring whhile I was holding him while Going to sleep. HE soon made a make-shift roof with the shadows while I went to sleep. Lyko just about never sleeps. He's always up, taking care of me, protecting me, ever since I was kicked out of the orphanage I was put in when I was little.  
"Goodnight Lyko."  
"GoOdNiGhT LuCaS."

 

Author note: AND SCENE! THAT IT FOR TODAY"S EPISODE OF WAVES OF DESTINY!:D ON THE NEXT EP. THERE WILL BE STORY TIME WITH LUCAS. TELLING HIS LIFE STORY AND TROUBLES AND OF HOW HIM AND LYKO GOT TOGETHER. UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!! RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT****************


	6. Chapter 5:Darkness of Christmas

Chapter 5: Darkness in Christmas

*3rd POV*

Lucas had just woken up by Lyko tickling him slighty from inside his shadow. Lucas woke u smiling from the way he woke. Mind you, Lucas was never a morning person. When he has the chance, he would sleep until two in the afternoon or else he would be like the Grinch with no Coffee. He stood up and stretched and yawned in the same motion. "Morning Lyko." "MoRnInG fRiEnD." Lucas looked around the park and started walking on a nearby sidewalk.

"What do you think we should do today, Lyko?" Lucas asked the entity in question. "We Go GeT DoNuTs?" Lucas thought for a second then nodded. "Sounds like an idea. Should we go to the cafe or the store?" "CAFE!1!1!1!1!1" Lyko yelled in excitement. Lucas started laughing in his head at Lyko's answer. Lucas took a quick left down an alley an took a short cut to the Cafe. Few minutes later, They were right in front of the Cafe and Lucas then said, "You know what to do Lyko." Lyko then growled in hunger for the sweet treat of the gods. Lyko then used the shadows to take 4 jelly filled, 2 powdered, 1 glazed, and 1 chocolate.

Lucas walked over to the park with a paper bag, filled with Baked goodness. He sat down under a tree and opened the bag to take out two jelly filled donuts. He set one on his lap in the shade and started eating one. One of Lyko's demon heads cam out of his shadow and started nibbling on one of Gods treasures that, or that is what Lyko thinks of donuts. After Lucas and Lyko finished with their Baked elixirs of gods, Lucas then decided to take a nap there. His eyes slowly closed and he soon slept.

Author note: Srry for the short chapter. School has been heck-tick. Trying to get everything together so I don't get held back. I will try to update more on my books as soon as I can. I'm in the middle of making a new rap song that I will make and post on soundcloud. Look me up sometime on there.I'm luke lucas on soundcloud. RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT******************


	7. chapter 6: Darkness in Christmas pt.2

Chapter 6: Darkness in Christmas pt.2 3rd POV* Bunnymuds was rather eager to talk with Lucas again. He didn't know why, But the teen reminded him of someone. He just just don't know who. "Bunny, You ok?" North asked him. Bunny shook his mind back to reality. "uh, yeah, north. I'm fine." Buny smiled at North to reasure him. North nods in response and continues to fly his sleigh back to burgress to find Lucas and talk to him. Tooth went up to Bunny and asked, "Bunny, when you were talking with the teen, what was he like? how did he act?" Bunny thought for a moment, trying to find a good choise of words. "Well, at first he was calm and collected kind ah. But he had this feeling of lonlyness to him. Like all his life, he was alone. When I found him, he was singing. His voice was amazing. But it sounded like he was trying to find someone with the song." Bunny stated. tooth nods in understanding. "what is boy's name?" North asks. Bunny turned his head to North as he replied, "Lucas... Lucas Mcloud." North turned around and said nothing. Jack looks at everyone and sighs. 'Why is there a feeling that I'm feeling something is going on?' he thought. Couple minutes later, they made it to burgress. It was rather lively this morning. The guardians was looking around, confused on what going on. Jack sees jamie and calls to him. "Hey, jamie! what's going on?" jamie does nothing except waves them to follow and continues running with the crowd. The guardians follow in suit wanting to know why people are running. The guardians look up in the sky and the clouds are cover over the whole town and making it look like its night time. "Could this be pitches doing?" Tooth asks, rather frightened. North replies, "No, dis is too strong for pitch to do dis." they continue to follow the crowd and they see people cheering and music. 'A concert?' The guardians think at the same time. Bunny looks on the stage and sees the teen they were looking for, Lucas Mcloud. The music ended and Lucas stoped singing and said, "This is the last song of the evening so i hope you enjoy." Th guitar player next to him started playing then he began to sing (CUE skillet-monster) the secret side of me I'll never let you see i keep it caged but I can't control it so stay away from me the beast is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hols it It's scratching on the wall in the closet in the halls It comes awake and I can't conrol it Hidin under my bed in my body in my head Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end I fell it deep within It's just beneath the skin I must confess that I fell like a monster I hate what I become The nightmares just begun I must cofess that I feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster The guardians looked at bunny and thought ' when Bunny said his voice was amazing, he really meant it!' Bunny though, was listening to the lyrics, the pure emotion. 'Why does he feel like this?' Bunny wondered. My secret side I keep hid under lock and key I keep it caged but I can't control it cause if I let him out he'll tear me up break me down why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate wht I've become The nightmares just begun I must confess that I Feel like a monster I feel it deep within Its just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster It's hiding in the dark It's teeth are razor sharp There no escape for me it wants my soul it wants my heart noone can hear me scream maybe its just a dream maybe its inside of me stop this monster Lucas then let Lyko out, but told him not to kill anyone. only to show off. and then he screamed, "FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!" I hate what I've become the nightmare's just begun I must confess that i Feel like a monster I feel it deep within It's just beneath the skin I must confess that I Feel like a monster I've gotta lose control he's something radical I must confess that I feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster The song finished and the crowd cheered loudly, even chanting his stage name, "DARKNESS, DARKNESS, DARKNESS, DARKNESS." Lucas waved at the crowd and he grabbed the mic and said, "There are thingthat go bump in the night, well guess what? I am the night. I'm cleaning up this world one dark alley at a time. I will make sure that the darkness will be safe for everyone, even the little kids." Then His voice changed, sounded more evil. "NOONE WILL EVER DIE IN MY DOMAIN EVER AGAIN!" and with that said and done, Lucas left in a cloud of darkness. North suddenly felt something move in his pocket. He put his hand inside and grabbed whatever was inside and pull it out. It was a little darkling about the size of north's thumb. "BoSs WaNtS tO MeET yOu GuYs At ThE fRoZeN pOnD." said the darkling. after the darkling spoke the message, he exploded into darkness smoke. The guardians looked at each other with Cautious eyes. Jack though, he was wearing a huge grin on his face, like always. "Well, gues I'm heading home early this year." says jack as the group startes heading to jack's pond. Author note: FINISHED FINALY! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE UPDATE! STILL WAITING FOR SCHOOL TO GET BACK UP AND RUNNING SO I CAN GET MY CHROMEBOOK BACK AND HEAD BACK TO WRITING MORE! WELL I GTG, LEAVE A KUDOS AND COMMENT PLZ RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT*****************


	8. chapter 6: Darkness in Christmas pt.2

Chapter 6: Darkness in Christmas pt.2 3rd POV* Bunnymuds was rather eager to talk with Lucas again. He didn't know why, But the teen reminded him of someone. He just just don't know who. "Bunny, You ok?" North asked him. Bunny shook his mind back to reality. "uh, yeah, north. I'm fine." Buny smiled at North to reasure him. North nods in response and continues to fly his sleigh back to burgress to find Lucas and talk to him. Tooth went up to Bunny and asked, "Bunny, when you were talking with the teen, what was he like? how did he act?" Bunny thought for a moment, trying to find a good choise of words. "Well, at first he was calm and collected kind ah. But he had this feeling of lonlyness to him. Like all his life, he was alone. When I found him, he was singing. His voice was amazing. But it sounded like he was trying to find someone with the song." Bunny stated. tooth nods in understanding. "what is boy's name?" North asks. Bunny turned his head to North as he replied, "Lucas... Lucas Mcloud." North turned around and said nothing. Jack looks at everyone and sighs. 'Why is there a feeling that I'm feeling something is going on?' he thought. Couple minutes later, they made it to burgress. It was rather lively this morning. The guardians was looking around, confused on what going on. Jack sees jamie and calls to him. "Hey, jamie! what's going on?" jamie does nothing except waves them to follow and continues running with the crowd. The guardians follow in suit wanting to know why people are running. The guardians look up in the sky and the clouds are cover over the whole town and making it look like its night time. "Could this be pitches doing?" Tooth asks, rather frightened. North replies, "No, dis is too strong for pitch to do dis." they continue to follow the crowd and they see people cheering and music. 'A concert?' The guardians think at the same time. Bunny looks on the stage and sees the teen they were looking for, Lucas Mcloud. The music ended and Lucas stoped singing and said, "This is the last song of the evening so i hope you enjoy." Th guitar player next to him started playing then he began to sing (CUE skillet-monster) the secret side of me I'll never let you see i keep it caged but I can't control it so stay away from me the beast is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hols it It's scratching on the wall in the closet in the halls It comes awake and I can't conrol it Hidin under my bed in my body in my head Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end I fell it deep within It's just beneath the skin I must confess that I fell like a monster I hate what I become The nightmares just begun I must cofess that I feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster The guardians looked at bunny and thought ' when Bunny said his voice was amazing, he really meant it!' Bunny though, was listening to the lyrics, the pure emotion. 'Why does he feel like this?' Bunny wondered. My secret side I keep hid under lock and key I keep it caged but I can't control it cause if I let him out he'll tear me up break me down why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate wht I've become The nightmares just begun I must confess that I Feel like a monster I feel it deep within Its just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster It's hiding in the dark It's teeth are razor sharp There no escape for me it wants my soul it wants my heart noone can hear me scream maybe its just a dream maybe its inside of me stop this monster Lucas then let Lyko out, but told him not to kill anyone. only to show off. and then he screamed, "FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!" I hate what I've become the nightmare's just begun I must confess that i Feel like a monster I feel it deep within It's just beneath the skin I must confess that I Feel like a monster I've gotta lose control he's something radical I must confess that I feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster I,I Feel like a monster The song finished and the crowd cheered loudly, even chanting his stage name, "DARKNESS, DARKNESS, DARKNESS, DARKNESS." Lucas waved at the crowd and he grabbed the mic and said, "There are thingthat go bump in the night, well guess what? I am the night. I'm cleaning up this world one dark alley at a time. I will make sure that the darkness will be safe for everyone, even the little kids." Then His voice changed, sounded more evil. "NOONE WILL EVER DIE IN MY DOMAIN EVER AGAIN!" and with that said and done, Lucas left in a cloud of darkness. North suddenly felt something move in his pocket. He put his hand inside and grabbed whatever was inside and pull it out. It was a little darkling about the size of north's thumb. "BoSs WaNtS tO MeET yOu GuYs At ThE fRoZeN pOnD." said the darkling. after the darkling spoke the message, he exploded into darkness smoke. The guardians looked at each other with Cautious eyes. Jack though, he was wearing a huge grin on his face, like always. "Well, gues I'm heading home early this year." says jack as the group startes heading to jack's pond. Author note: FINISHED FINALY! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE UPDATE! STILL WAITING FOR SCHOOL TO GET BACK UP AND RUNNING SO I CAN GET MY CHROMEBOOK BACK AND HEAD BACK TO WRITING MORE! WELL I GTG, LEAVE A KUDOS AND COMMENT PLZ RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT*****************


End file.
